playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/ALL Toshiko Character Tropes
This'll be a long one. I'll be continuously adding to this. *Action Girl: Tawnya *Action Girlfriend: Tawnya again *Adorkable: Bing *Almighty Janitor: Victor, one of the four protagonists of Dead of Night *Amusing Alien: The Goop characters are these *Anthropomorphic Objects: Funky Fridge (Stay Tooned) is a sentient refridgerator *Badass Baritone: Emperor Kranos (Goop's World) sounds like Dr. Claw. *Badass Beard: Wally *Badass Moustache: His name is Combustache (Klio) for a reason *Badass Princess: Blossom can be this at times *Bad Boss: King Grex is this to a T. King Krypt (Stay Tooned) has shades of it too *Badbutt: Goop, Bing, Tawnya, Wabbit, and Ollie can be this *Big Good: Oracle (Klio), who is essentially the Toshiko version of God, except as a female *Blond Guys Are Evil: King Grex is completely yellow, so maybe it counts. *Blow You Away: Mysticos (Klio) *Bounty Hunter: Frogrump *Butt Monkey: Bing, Moki, Shelldon, and Funky Fridge *Casanova Wannabe: Wabbit *Chick Magnet: Big Larry. Wabbit envisions himself as one as well *Cool Old Guy: Marco the Elder (Goop); Wally can be this, although he's only 52 *Distressed Damsel: Blossom is usually this *Dishin' Out Dirt: Terracrag *Dumb Muscle: Shelldon (Goop); Funky Fridge is also this *Eldritch Abomination: Mysterious Shadow and The Unstable (both from Klio) are implied to be this *Everything's Better with Princesses: Played straight with Blossom. Averted with Princess Stuckup (Stay Tooned) *Funny Animal: Wabbit and Spiffy *Gentle Giant: Terracrag (Klio) is a giant rock golem who spends his time picking flowers and protecting a small girl named Erona he found who had run away from her tribe *Girly Girl: Blossom; Bruce's daughter Melissa is usually this *God in Human Form: Oracle, despite not being completely human. She basically is the Toshiko version of God *Grim Reaper: Jack, duh. *Hello Nurse: Tawnya. Wabbit also sees Princess Stuckup as this when they first meet *Hermit Guru: Marco *I Call Her Veera: The horrifying names of Emperor Kranos's (Goop) laser swords: LEFTY AND RIGHTEY! *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Wabbit has shades of this *Last of his Kind: Draclo is implied to be this *Lovable Nerd: Bing *Mad Bomber: Mr. Biggles (Goop) *Magical Girl: Blossom *Making a Splash: Fishstick and Whalor (Spiffy); Aquiola (Klio) is the Spirit of the Sea *Memetic Badass: WIGGLES CAN FLY AROUND THE WORLD AND PUNCH HIMSELF IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! *Mr. Fanservice: Jay Donovan....for Pete's sake *Ms. Fanservice: Tawnya, Oracle, Aquiola, Melissa, the list goes on *Necromancer: King Krypt and Samhain *The Obi-Wan: Marco and Klio's "grandfather" (the old man that raised him) serve as this *Only Sane Man: Wabbit is this in his game; read that again: the pink cigar-smoking rabbit is the LEAST absurd character in Stay Tooned *A Pirate 400 Years Too Late: Captain Grum *Playing with Fire: Frogrump and Combustache (Klio) *Robot Buddy: Wiggles is this to Bing *Shape Shifter: Goop *The Smart Guy: Bing *Tomboy: Tawnya *Wizard Beard: Marco (Goop) I'll add more later Category:Blog posts